


got me goin again

by StarksDeservedBetter (orphan_account)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breaking the Bed, Crack, F/M, Fluff, IKEA Furniture, Sex on Furniture, Smut, and every other fucking thing possible, honestly can these two just have sex on a regular surface?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarksDeservedBetter
Summary: Gendry and Arya attempt to have sex on various pieces of IKEA furniture.That's it. That's the entire fic.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 31
Kudos: 79





	got me goin again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyitsbeautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyitsbeautiful/gifts).



> I 100% blame Holly for this mess.

“There’s a splinter in my ass dammit.”

Arya rolled onto her side in the middle of the broken coffee table and picked the sharp piece of wood out of the soft skin of her butt. She looked up at Gendry, who still had his pants around his ankles, trying desperately not to laugh.

“What’s funny?” she snapped.

“Well, you were so proud of that table,” Gendry pointed out. “And you’d barely been on it for two minutes before it caved in on itself.”

Arya narrowed her eyes and clambered out of the wreck of the coffee table. She’d been so triumphant when she’d tightened the last bolt, and had immediately dragged Gendry up onto his feet in order to christen it.

_ Damn it all _ , she thought bitterly.

“And what are you implying, huh?” she asked. “That I’m fat?”

She pulled the knotted hem of her shirt apart and let it flow down over her hips, covering her light blue underwear from sight.

“Never,” Gendry assured. “I was more implying your craftsmanship is less than par.”

“Oh, that’s so much worse than calling me fat,” Arya growled.

“I’m just saying!” Gendry said.

“Yeah, well, I’d like to see you do better.”

Gendry raised his eyebrows at her challenge, and Arya folded her arms across her chest.

“Do you want to go and buy another coffee table then?” Gendry asked.

“What, now?” Arya asked.

“Yes, now,” Gendry agreed.

“Alright, but when it breaks faster than mine I’m going to say I told you so,” Arya taunted.

“It won’t break faster than yours,” Gendry responded, taking the bait.

—

“You pushed me!” Gendry cried out.

Arya stood over him, looking at him laying in the middle of yet another broken coffee table.

“I did not!” Arya replied. “I told you get on the table so I can ride you into the sunset, and you swan dived onto it.”

“That is… not entirely true,” Gendry mumbled.

“You’re like two mes heavy and you’re shocked the table snapped instantly?” Arya asked.

Gendry frowned and let out a heavy sigh.

“It took two hours! Two hours of you telling me it’s going to break, and hiding the pieces I need, and what do I have to show for it?”

“A splinter in your ass,” Arya teased.

“Oh ha ha, you’re so funny,” Gendry growled.

“Has it ever occurred to you that we probably shouldn’t try to fuck on a flimsy coffee table?” Arya asked.

“Yeah, but you’re the one who insisted you wanted something to sit on and make me fuck you while I’m trying to watch sports,” Gendry countered.

Arya opened her mouth to respond, but she had nothing. Instead she shrugged and put her right hand on her hip.

“Well it was a good idea in theory.”

“Yeah well usually people test theories before they actually put them to use,” Gendry grumbled.

He picked himself up out of the wreck of the second coffee table and brushed himself off, before turning to look at Arya.

“What do we do now?”

Arya thought for a moment and chewed her bottom lip while she ran through ideas in her head. A lightbulb went off, and she looked up at Gendry and slowly grinned at him.

“Dining table?”

“What do you mean dining table?” Gendry asked.

“We buy a dining table next,” Arya suggested. “We can’t break that, and you can lay me out on it and fuck me. Or eat me on it. Or both.”

“Are you sure we can’t fuck it up?” Gendry asked.

“Positive,” Arya said. “It’s not like it’s going to snap in half. And the legs won’t give out, they’re pretty sturdy things.”

“If this works, I’ll carve you one out of an oak tree,” Gendry muttered.

“That’s really sweet of you,” Arya drawled. “Come on, hopefully there’s a different cashier at Ikea by now.”

—

Arya let out a heavy sigh as she stared up at the roof while Gendry’s fingers trailed up her leg slowly.

“Did you put this dress on just so we wasted less time?” Gendry asked. “I swear you have nothing exciting in your wardrobe.”

“It’s fucking grey Gendry, and its a t-shirt dress. It goes with everything,” Arya snapped. “Now hurry up and get your dessert.”

“Can I get a kiss first?” Gendry asked.

Arya huffed irritatedly. She sat up and propped herself up with her elbows and stared at Gendry expectantly.

“Hurry up, I’ve been wanting this all damn day.”

“Well thanks to you, we finally found something we can use,” Gendry praised.

“Yeah I know, I’m brilliant,” Arya responded.

Gendry leaned his hands onto the dining table and leaned in, but stopped when they both heard a soft pop.

“What was that?”

Arya looked down at the table, and shifted her arms so she was propping herself up with her hands instead of her elbows.

“You did screw the legs in properly, didn’t you?”

“Of course I screwed the goddamn legs in properly,” Gendry grumbled. “Now, speaking of screwing…”

He lifted a hand and beckoned her to him with his finger.

Arya shook her head and grinned at him.

“Nuh uh, if you want it, come and get it.”

Gendry mirrored her grin and crawled onto the table. He got so close to her that their noses touched, before Arya felt the table give out underneath her. She yelped and slid sideways, and heard a crack from her right. She fell on the floor in a heap, and then swore loudly when Gendry also landed on top of her.

“Oh my fucking god…” Gendry groaned. “My head…”

Arya looked around her, and found the leg of the table that had come loose. She picked it up and shook it in front of Gendry’s face.

“Of course I screwed the goddamn legs in properly,” she mocked. “I should screw you into something.”

“You were about to,” Gendry grumbled.

“How did we fuck this up?” Arya asked. “This was it. The one thing we couldn’t fuck up. And we did!”

Gendry groaned and rolled off of her onto the floor.

“You know that spare screw I had and laughed at how the factory could possibly screw that up?”

Arya scowled and whacked him gently over the head with the leg of the table she had brandished before.

“Stupid,” she grumbled. “I’m going to have so many bruises.”

“I’m going to have one on my forehead!” Gendry moaned.

“It’ll be an improvement,” Arya shot back.

“Well tables are off the shopping list now,” Gendry grumbled. “What are we trying next?”

Arya rubbed her elbow, which had hit the floor pretty hard when she slid off of the table, and thought about that question.

“What about a chair?”

Gendry looked up at her and raised his eyebrows quizzically.

“A chair.”

“Yeah, like an armchair,” Arya clarified. “They’re comfy and big and surely we can’t break that.”

“Touch wood,” Gendry muttered.

Arya lifted the wooden table leg and touched his cheek with it. Gendry rolled his eyes and laughed at her silliness.

“We should probably go and get it, then get some lunch.”

Arya picked herself up and stood up slowly. There was a dull ache in her hip, but nothing serious.

“Yeah alright, let’s go. And I’m putting the fucking legs on this time.”

—

“I swear we got the same park each time,” Arya noted.

“Do you think the cashier noticed?” Gendry asked.

“Oh, absolutely they’ve noticed we’ve been in there four times today,” Arya said. “I’d notice. I’d also ask why you don’t just buy everything in one trip.”

Gendry glanced at her and smiled softly.

“That’s fair, next time we go in we need to do a big shop.”

‘There won’t be a next time,” Arya pointed out. “This is it. Watch.”

She hopped onto the chair and bounced up and down on it. There was no wobble in the legs whatsoever. She grinned and threw her hands up in the air dramatically.

“It’s a miracle! We figured out how to put a fucking leg on something!”

“So, shall we christen it?” Gendry asked.

Arya turned around and hitched her skirt up around her hips, and grinned at Gendry.

“It’s high time we christen something,” she whispered.

Gendry knelt on the chair, and gently brushed his fingers along the spot where Arya’s thigh joined to her hips. Arya shuddered and threw herself backward against the back of the chair, then screamed when she felt herself falling. She flipped out of the chair and landed as gracefully as she could, then looked up at the space where the back of the chair had been.

“How do you possibly fuck up a chair!”

Arya ran her hands through her hair and calmed herself down. She could have thrown a fit since she was frustrated to the point of screaming into a pillow, but she needed to keep calm and think logically. An idea popped into her head while she was calming herself down by picturing herself in a field of sunflowers dancing around in the grass barefoot.

“We’re getting a bed frame.”

“Wait, what?” Gendry asked.

“We are getting a bed frame,” Arya repeated forcefully.

“Okay, okay, we’re getting a bed frame,” Gendry conceded.

“And blankets. And sheets. And comfy pillows,” Arya demanded.

“You’re really going all in on this huh,” Gendry said.

“Listen, I’m not fucking on a mattress on the floor ever again,” Arya stated. “So we either get it all or you can wank off for a week until you’re ready to commit to a proper bed.”

“Noted,” Gendry muttered.

“And I’m putting the frame together!” Arya demanded.

Gendry frowned at her, and then eventually let out a conceding sigh.

“Fine, but I get to choose it.”

“Done deal. Shall we?” Arya asked.

“That cashier is so going to ask questions this time,” Gendry grumbled.

“Bully for them,” Arya said with a shrug. “You’re about to fuck me. Are you really complaining?”

“Nope, no complaining here,” Gendry said hurriedly.

—

Arya lay on her back, chest rising and falling with every sharp breath she took in. Gendry was propped up above her, looking down at her with adoration.

“I can’t believe the legs broke again,” he mumbled.

“Well if we didn’t buy a cheap frame, they wouldn’t have,” Arya retorted.

Gendry swallowed and smiled down at her.

“So do you want to keep going back and find more things to break?”

Arya blinked slowly, and then reached up and ran her fingers through Gendry’s short hair.

“If it means doing this again? Absolutely.”


End file.
